Masonry structures used as a part of a landscape design are known as the “hardscape.” The hardscape incorporates structures such as pathways, steps, driveways, retaining walls and the like into an aesthetic installation generally, although not exclusively, in an outdoor setting which combines plant, masonry, and lighting elements to enhance the visual environment of a residence, commercial facility or school campus to cite but a few examples.
The hardscape may be formed of natural stone, concrete, bricks or blocks manufactured from concrete which are available in various colors, shapes and textures that simulate natural or quarried stone. Such products, for example, those provided by companies such as EP Henry of Woodbury, N.J., include structural systems which allow for the construction of structures such as retaining walls using discrete masonry elements that may be positioned atop one another to form a wall without the use of mortar. The structure is, nevertheless, a substantially permanent structure due to the weight, regular shape, friction and quasi-interlocking nature of the discrete elements.
As lighting is often an important component of the landscape design, it is desirable to incorporate lighting elements, such as lamps, into the design. Present practice provides stand-alone lamps that mount in the ground adjacent to the hardscaping, and lamps that can be installed into the hardscaping during construction, but which are difficult to add after the hardscaping is completed. One such lamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,398 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. It would be advantageous to provide lamps that can be added after the hardscaping is completed.